Changing It All
by siuirsblack910
Summary: Harry's had enough, he sick of allways standing by and watch Voldemort have his fun Harry and Neville have known about the Horxcurxs for some time know If only someone would listen, so Harry drags Neville with him into their parents seventh year, but things won't go smothly for the two not with the marauders tagging along and love blossoming with people they shouldn't Warning slash
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue _**

Harry growled throwing yet another book onto the table.

"No more Neville, no more" Harry snapped

Neville glanced up from his transfiguration assignment, there was a wary light within his eyes, as Harry started to pace.

"Harry, there's nothing we can do" Neville reminded him gently "The only spell traps us in the past we'd never be able to return home"

"I know that" Harry growled tossing another book on the table "But I don't care anymore, Nev...I can't watch another child get tortured, I mean so what if we stay in the past...We'll still get to know our parents and stop the war before even more people are killed"

Neville sighed and licked his lips; he was scared about what would happen when they were there, but also he was excited to meet his parents.

"Fine" Harry sighed "But I'm, doing it weather you would join me or not"

"Harry" Neville whispered "what do you want me to do, how will _I _help you?"

"Neville, what do you mean how will you help me?" Harry asked glancing up from a book.

"Harry I'm clumsy, and I struggle with basic spells at times and..."

"Nev" Harry interrupted "I saw you in the department, you were brilliant, and well..._I _need you there...I can't say why I just do"

"Alright, Harry, I will come" Neville muttered

Harry smiled at Neville and opened an old looking book, with yellowing pages and an old musky smell.

"Well we need to get our stuff and then we can start the spell" Harry informed him.

"I'll get it, you get the background stuff ready" Neville said walking to the door

"And Harry don't leave anything out"

"I won't" Harry muttered absentmindedly

Neville shook his head he'd been rather surprise when Harry had approached him at the beginning of third year.

_Flashback_

_"Neville wait up" Harry yelled from behind him_

_Neville stoped walking and turned around to face the smaller boy. I t was only a week since school started, which meant that like always Harry was really seen and that's what surprised him. Harry was yet to speak to Ron and Hermione as of yet which was what normally happened or at least what had happened last year._

_"Yes Harry?" Neville asked_

_"I need your help" Harry gasped out of breath_

_"What?" Neville asked surly Harry didn't mean that_

_Harry rolled his eyes and turned around._

_"I'll explain latter, just come with me" Harry muttered running off_

_Neville blinked at the retreating Harry before taking off after him._

_End Flashback_

Neville walked quickly into the common room it was very handy that the founders had placed their library so close to the Gryffindor common room.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry sighed flicking through the spells he had created over the last few years, he was looking for a spell that took the shape of an orb and when smashed created a whole background for anyone, all you had to give it was a first name and a last name, it could fall anyone that went looking for them the only problem he wasn't sure if it would always work on the map, it had seemed to when he had tested it, but he wasn't sure what spells that were on the map or how long it would last.

"Har" Neville said coming thought the door "I got our stuff"

"Cool thanks" Harry replied "You ready?"

"Yep" Neville muttered

Harry stuffed his journals, and other books that he and Neville had added to the collection of books that the founders already had own into his pockets that could hold anything he want.

"Neville we have to leave our wands here" Harry muttered

"What? But Harry" Neville started

"I know, but your wand belongs to your father who is using it in the time we're going to, and we are playing poor street boys just learning about the magical world, having wands would blow that cover instantly, just like I have to leave all my pictures and my Firebolt" Harry whispered placing the three things onto the table "And those are the most important things to me other than Hedwig and...Well let's just get going"

Neville placed his hand on the open book and Harry began to start to chant, the room spun and twisted before they landed with a thud at the edge of the Hogwarts grounds.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter One_**

Harry flicked his wrist and both their clothes changed into worn rags, and made them look a lot dirtier.

"Right remember we are the Peverell brothers, our names are Harry and Neville, we have no memory of our parents but the bracelets that we were given at birth is all the past we have" Harry informed him looking around "We were sent here by a ministry worker, who we don't know the name of and we didn't start when we were eleven because we have no money and now sent here because of a batch of accidental magic"

"All right Harry throw the ball" Neville sighed "I do know what all this means"

Harry nodded and chucked the two balls on the floor and both were covered in blue dust.

"Harry? What do we do with our trunks then?" Neville asked

"Put them in the library" Harry muttered "now we have to start acting like we never know anything about magic and like we've lived on the streets from a young age, let's go"

Harry and Neville started their way up and into the huge castle there weren't any students around, in fact neither were sure what the date was exactly.

"Potter" Roared a loud voice

"Follow my lead" Harry whispered

Harry and Neville turned around coming towards them was none other than Hagrid.

"Hello sir" Harry whispered "I think you've mistaken us for someone else, I don't know a Potter"

"You won't fool me this time James" Hagrid growled "I'll be taking you to the Headmaster"

Harry forced a small yelp as his shoulder has graphed and he was draged into the castle and towards the headmaster's office, Neville running behind to try and keep up.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ten minutes later Harry found himself stand in front of the gargoyle, it seemed that Hagrid had forgotten the password, and was yelling at the statue.

"Oi Hagrid!" a male voice yelled from behind them

All three spun around coming towards them were Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and James Potter.

"But...I..." Hagrid stuttered finally letting go of Harry

Harry rubbed his shoulder glancing at Neville

"Hey who are you?" Sirius asked stepping forward

"Harry, Harry Peverell and this is my twin Neville Peverell" Harry introduced as if he didn't have a tight not in his throat,

"Peverell? That's not possible I'm related to the Peverells" James growled straightening

"Well that's just what these bracelets say, we've had them since we could remember" Neville said quickly

"Were you going to see the headmaster?" Remus asked

"Umm yeah...I leave these two with you boys" Hagrid muttered walking away

"Gobstopper" Sirius told the gargoyle who immediately jumped to the side.

"Gobstopper?" Neville whispered glancing at Harry

"The headmaster always, comes up with weird passwords" Remus said softly

"So what are you doing" James said rudely

"We were sent here" Harry snapped

"James" "Harry" Remus and Neville snapped at the same time causing both to look at each other.

Sirius knocked on the door of the office and moved to stand next to James.

"You might want to go in first" Sirius stated

"Come, all of you" Dumbledore's voice floated through the door

With a shove Remus pushed Sirius and James though the door. Harry laughed softly at their whining, Harry and Neville stepped though after them.

The office was still the same, still the same kind of weird objects and painting that were pretending to snooze on the wall and of course Fawkes who was staring straight at Harry.

"Right first off who are you two?" Dumbledore asked turning to Harry and Neville

"Harry Peverell and this is my twin Neville Peverell sir" Harry answered quickly

"And you're here for?" Dumbledore prompted

"Well sir we were sent by a ministry worker...Umm we don't know the name of him but you see we might have caused a huge explosion in Loudon because of accidental magic...At least that's what we were told...And I think that's it right Nev?" Harry muttered

"Think so Har" Neville answered

"Why now?" Sirius interrupted "Why are you only coming to school now?"

"Sirius" Remus started

"It's all right" Harry said softly "you see, we don't have any money, we've lived on the streets for as long as we can remember...The only reason we know our names is because of these bracelets that we have never been able to take off"

"Now my boys I have no doubt that you are telling the truth, but I will have to speak with the ministry about it, Mr Potter, Mr Black, and Mr Lupin I'm sure would be more than willing to take you down to Hogsmeade so you can retrieve books, uniforms and some candy to share, ask them to send me the bill and I expect a full wardrobe for both of you and more than just first year books, even though you will be staying with the sixth years" Dumbledore told them "Now off you trot, I have a fire call to make"

The five boys left the office quickly and walked towards the front door in silence

"Wait did we just get out of trouble?" Sirius asked

"Seems so" James muttered glancing at the two new boys' maybe it wouldn't be so bad to get to know them, as long as they weren't in Slytherin

"I hate to seem daft but what did he mean by a fire call?" Harry asked

"Oh no it's fine, after all you are just learning" Remus reassured them "You see a lot of Wizards use fire as a way of travel and what Dumbledore meant was he would use that form of travel but only stick his head through"

"Ok thanks" Harry said "So umm what exactly do we need?"

"First year books which would be **The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)by Miranda Goshawk, A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot, Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling, A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore, Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble, **_[A/N I know these are the books from Harry's time but I thought that it would still work with what I was doing_" Remus started " awand, cauldron,** 1 set of glass or crystal phials, 1 telescope set **and

**1 brass scales **set...I'm not sure about a pet or a broom you can speak with the headmaster latter"

"You learnt your list from first year?" Neville asked shocked

"Yeah these two kept stealing it so I learnt them all by heart so they couldn't trick me" Remus replied blushing

"We meet you on the train first year" Sirius pointed out "How could we have tricked you then"

"I...Well" Remus said before childishly poking out his tongue

"I think it's cute" Harry whispered to Neville forgetting Remus supper hearing.

Upon hearing this Remus just went redder and Neville started to laugh, Sirius and James felt a rush of protectiveness towards Remus thinking that Harry had said something mean but Remus didn't look hurt so they decided to wait and see.

"We're never going to get to Hogsmeade at this rate" Harry pointed out

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nearly thirty minutes later the five finally reached their destination. Hogsmeade was a rather cramped looking village with very few shops and house. The sight shocked Harry it seemed to be smaller than the one he was used to but he didn't let the shock though as they would've had to come though Hogsmeade to get to Hogwarts.

"What do you think?" Sirius asked glancing around

"It's a little cramped" Neville answered as he was pushed to the side again

"True, Clothes first" James muttered glancing at their rags

Harry sighed he had a bad feeling that he wouldn't like what James wanted him and Neville to wear.

"As long as it is lose" Harry sighed

"I'm sick of lose" Neville mumbled playing a long though he was kind of sick of the rags he was wearing having grown up with well fitting clothes.

"You can't go around in lose clothing" Sirius said looking scandalized "What on earth would the girls think?"

"Hmmm...I don't care" Harry informed them "I just want to be comfortable"

"How can you be comfortable without tight clothes?" James asked

"Because I lived without them my whole life" Harry snapped a defensive tone in his voice making Neville flinch.

"Look they didn't mean it like that" Remus said quickly "How about I help you with your clothes and James and Sirius help Neville"

"No way James, can go with you" Sirius protested "This is Harry's popularity we're speaking about"

"It's a small store Pads, you'll both be able to see what's going on anyway" Remus sighed

"Well let's go in" Harry muttered sticking closer to Remus as they made the way into the shop.

Harry sighed he could see that James and Sirius were pilling all different types of clothes into Neville's hands and Harry knew that when they sent Neville into the changing rooms the two would come see how Himself and Remus were doing and they weren't doing very well Harry not knowing what he would be comfortable in was certainly a huge obstacle but Remus was very understanding and willing to take time.

"How's it going?" Sirius said coming over

James took the pile of five tops out of Harry's arms and inspected them tossing all five back onto the racks.

"None of those will do at all" James announced replacing what Harry had been holding to similar things to what he would wear.

"You can't force me to wear these things" Harry growled

"I can for one thing you look like a clone of me except the eyes and these will fit you perfectly and another thing I'm older than you" James answered

'No doubt there _Dad' _Harry thought rolling his eyes

"Fine I'll try them on, but if I don't like them..." Harry started

"Then I'll hex you until you buy them" Sirius interrupted

Harry frowned and stormed into an empty change room, he was unsure of how he felt with the situation he found himself in his clothes were being picked by his father and godfather two things that had never happen to him in his life.

Ten minutes later Harry was reluctant to admit that the clothes did look good on him and because of his very small frame the clothes were also too big on him.

"You done yet?" Sirius asked sounding impatience

"Yep" Harry answered

Sirius flung the curtain open and looked him up and down, he seemed to be impressed but then with a flick of his wand the clothes shrunk and clung to Harry's body.

"These are way too small now" Harry snapped

"They're perfect" Sirius replied pulling him and the other clothes out of the changing room.

Harry noticed that Neville was wearing the same jeans and long sleeved t-shirt as he was but unlike his Neville's looked more like Remus' than James' and Sirius'

It took another hour before all five were on their way back to the castle all of their hands full with shopping bags, the only problem they had come across was that the wand store had no wands that suited Harry, which confused everyone except Harry and Neville they had expected it, and Neville had been given a Unicorn hair with Holly which had surprised Neville as his father's had been Dragon Heart string on Ebony _[A/N I don't think that's true I just couldn't find what it was]_

"Potter" a female voice called from the great hall

"Hey Lillykins" James greeted

"Don't call me that Potter" Lilly snapped "I only came over to tell you the headmaster is looking for you and...Oh who are you two?"

Harry blinked the photos hadn't done her any justice she was beautiful her red hair seemed to be glowing where the sun was touching, he couldn't find it in him to look away.

"I'm Neville Peverell and this is my twin Harry Peverell" Neville said quickly elbowing Harry as he shook her hand.

"No doubt the headmaster is wondering what took us so long" Harry whispered quickly turning to James "Perhaps we should go see him"

"Yeah I guess" James muttered "Well see you later Lilly"

"Sadly" Lilly groaned walking away

"Oh well better luck next time Jamise" Sirius sighed putting an arm around James

"Guys!" a squeaky voice called "Where have you been"

"Hey Peter" Sirius muttered

"Hey Pete" James smiled "We were just doing an errand for Dumbles"

"How was Transfiguration?" Remus asked

"Oh we changed our hair different colours...Lilly's turned mine blue, took me ages to change it back...I think she's still mad at me for falling asleep on her book" Peter Pettigrew muttered

Harry clenched his jaw every part of him wanted to hurt the smaller boy, but reason stopped him and he couldn't stop the question that followed the statement about falling asleep on a book.

"How do you fall asleep on a book?" Harry asked drawing attention to himself and Neville

"Who are they?" Peter asked

"Oh, New boys" Sirius muttered "Their doing the first year course but will be bunking with the sixth years"

"With us?" Peter asked softly

"We don't know that yet" Neville muttered "We don't understand what these _Houses _as the ministry worker said are"

"Man we forgot that" Remus muttered "we'll explain on the way"

Harry and Neville listen as the houses were explained in fact they were surprised that the views hadn't changed much and were nearly the same as what McGonagall told them expect the fact about Slytherins being evil.

By the time they arrived at the headmaster's office Peter was panting rather loudly and looking at Harry weirdly.

"What?" Harry asked

"You look like James' clone" Peter mutter

"Yeah...weird isn't it" Harry murmured

"Well we might be cousins if that bracelet means anything" James said "I hope you are it would be fun to have cousins...Mum and Dad would love to meet you"

"Great" Harry whispered looking away

Neville glanced back at Harry sadly knowing that it was hard for him to be around his father and the man who betrayed him.

"Well, I would love to meet them" Neville said smiling "After all it'd be cool to have family again"

Harry flinched and turned to the statue.

"Gobstopper" Harry snapped before storming up the staircase.

Remus couldn't help but hurry after the smaller boy it was his smell that drew Moony to him a calming safe feeling that he had only ever gotten around his friends and a rush of protectiveness and possessiveness that he had never felt before.


End file.
